fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilina
Lilina is a playable character in Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi, and the daughter of Hector, one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Personality Lilina is very kindhearted, compassionate and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins or looks. On the other hand, she's also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Oujay). Lilina herself is quite aware of her flaws, though, and she works very hard to become a good leader like her deceased father, Hector. Character History Lilina's first chronological appearance is when she is ten years old, shown in the ending of Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken. She and young Roy are introduced by their fathers, and they play together. Years later, she and Roy studied in Ostia under the tutelage of the Mage General Cecilia. Lilina was very good in magic while Roy was not, so Cecilia trained Roy as a swordsman and Lilina as a magic user. In this time too, Lilina seemed more mature than Roy (mentioned in a support conversation). In Fuuin no Tsurugi, Roy was studying in Ostia when he is called home by his sickly father Eliwood. When Roy gets to Pherae, he finds that his home was being attacked by bandits. He manages to stop the bandits, rescuing his father and Lilina, who was visiting Pherae. After sending her knight, Bors, to Roy’s service, Lilina hurries back home to Ostia. Unfortunately, after the death of Marquess Hector, some of the Ostian soldiers turn renegade and she is captured and locked inside of a room in her own castle. When Roy arrives to rescue her, the enemy general plans to kill Lilina and attempt to pass it off as an unfortunate consequence of the upcoming war, but is unsuccessful, and Lilina joins Roy's group. After learning of her father’s death, she leads Roy to a secret cave where they obtain one of the Divine Weapons: Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lilina shows a great love of Roy throughout the game, even without support conversations. Most of her time away from Roy is spent thinking about either her dead father or Roy. If Lilina and Roy have an A level support at the end of the game, an ending is triggered in which Roy and Lilina marry. She becomes queen of a united Lycia either way. Supports *Barth *Wendy *Oujay *Gonzales *Cecilia *Garret *Roy *Marcus *Bors *Astol Initial Stats Level 1 Mage *HP: 16 *Magic: 5 *Skill: 5 *Speed: 4 *Luck: 4 *Defense: 2 *Magic Defense: 7 Promotion Gains Level 1 Sage *HP: +3 *Magic: +3 *Skill: +3 *Speed: +3 *Defense: +1 *Magic Defense: +2 *Con: +1 *Mov: +1 *Sacred Staves Level E *Anima Magic Level +1 Growth Rates *HP: 45% *Magic: 75% *Skill: 20% *Speed: 35% *Luck: 50% *Defense: 10% *Magic Defense: 35% Tactical Data Lilina is by far one of the best magic users in Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi. She has very good growths and it does not take long for her to max out her magic stat. If raised with dedication she can be promoted into a very powerful sage by chapter twelve. Giving her A-level support with Roy can make for a nearly invincible offensive force later on, particularly when she can use Forblaze. Possible Endings *'Lilina- Beautiful Duchess' After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia and dedicated her time to rebuilding her land. She later rebuilt and led the Lycia Alliance to create the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. *'Lilina- Beautiful Duchess (Paired with Roy)' After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi characters